


Small White Towels

by dreamsheartstory



Series: Once Upon a One Shot [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and the last steam room at the spa isn't as empty as Ruby expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small White Towels

 A spa package had been Emma's way of trying to apologize, again, for inadvertently breaking up her and Robin. That's how Regina had found herself relaxing in the dark on Valentine's Day, alone, with nothing but her overactive imagination and a wish that maybe her bed wouldn't be empty tonight in the one empty steam room at the spa. Even if it was for just a bit of fun, she could use that just about right now. Her thoughts wandered to her long list of conquests and the shorter list of people who had eluded her despite a mutual interest. It was a very short list and at the top of it was the stunning waitress cum she wolf that had more going on with her legs than any creature should have the right. Though there was nothing that would ever come of it, they had the complication of Snow White between them. 

That's where Regina's thoughts had led her when the door creaked open letting in a sliver of light into the room as hot a steam billowed with the cooler air rushing in. Regina sighed inwardly, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone today. This was the day she was trying to forget about the rest of them and do something for just herself. Having thought she would have the place to herself Regina was relaxed on one of the benches in nothing but a towel waiting for the steam room to relax her muscles and tense mind. 

The door opened and a tall figure slipped in, the spa provided towel just long enough to be considered descent. She tugged the towel down, then had to pull it back up, trying to figure out the lesser of the two evils. Regina narrowed her eyes watching as the werewolf, Snow’s wolf, came in. She kept her eyes closed but not completely, she wanted to watch the other woman, surprised she hadn’t turned around and fled the moment she saw Regina.

“All the other rooms had couples. I hope you don’t mind,” Ruby almost whispered as she sighed to herself because it was just her luck that this would happen and she wouldn’t be alone. She mentally berated the person she had been under the curse for having so many fantasies about the mayor as they flashed through her mind. When she got her memories back they mixed with her own and Ruby had been left with complicated, unrequited feelings for the woman that had once been the sworn enemy of her best friend. Shaking her head she sat down carefully on the opposite side of the room.

Regina paused before answering, anyone else she would have minded, but generally, she liked Ruby’s company, even if she always seemed too upbeat to be real. “No. I understand not wanting to subject yourself to that, on today of all days.” She shrugged and relaxed back against the bench, letting her thoughts continue to wander.

Even back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina had had a fascination with the werewolf, wondering what it would have been like if she had found Red before Snow, if the fearsome creature had been on her side. It didn’t hurt that one of the most skilled killers came wrapped as a gorgeous leggy brunette with a penchant for red. Regina sighed, that opportunity had long past, even the years of a scantily clad Ruby were gone. How her subconscious had picked up on that detail to manifest under the curse she never would figure out, but now though, that towel left little to the imagination as Ruby’s long muscled legs disappearing under it just in time to keep her decent.

Ruby couldn't help but notice the beads of sweat already forming on the other woman’s skin, and how the dim side light accented each curve. And how Regina’s legs were more muscled than she had imagined them to be. The towel only came to the tops of Regina’s thighs and everything she normally kept covered so very well was exposed. Her shoulders slumped, relaxed and a bead of sweat ran across the hollow of her collarbone. Ruby was staring openly, forgetting to breath. With Regina’s eyes closed she felt a boldness in the open admiration. She had spent far too many mornings at the diner hoping Regina would stop in and brighten up her day, followed by far too many nights imagining what their bodies would feel like intertwined, what the other woman tasted like. Seeing Regina like this in the dim half light awakened her in a way she hadn’t been prepared for. She had meant for today to be a relaxing break from the town drama, instead it felt as if she might stir up some of her own. This couldn’t have been what Snow White had meant to have happen when she’d gifted her a relaxing day at the spa to get her mind off the fact that she was single on Valentine’s Day, again.

Careful to keep her eyes nearly closed Regina watched Ruby as she sat down. Ruby was unabashed in the way she looked Regina over, it was clear what she was thinking, and that she didn't know Regina was watching her. Sweat beaded on Ruby’s pale skin and Regina watched as the droplets ran together, lazily trailing across the younger woman’s curves. Her gaze fell down to Ruby’s delicate ankles, slowly working up across her muscled calves and across the smooth skin of her thigh to where it disappeared beneath the white towel which was quickly dampening in the moist heat. Regina sighed, thankful at least that Ruby wasn’t trying to make light conversation. They both seemed to be there to lose themselves.

Ruby shifted slightly moving her legs, crossing one over the other. The towel gaped and flashed more skin than the other woman had meant to share. Regina would have missed it had she not been intent on her long legs, but it was evident that Ruby had on nothing more than the towel. An involuntary sound escaped from the back of her throat. The thought of Ruby naked, already damp with sweat, turned her on more than she would like to admit. At the sound the younger woman quickly averted her gaze, flushing red, thinking she must have been caught staring.

The thought of them going back and forth like that, Snow’s wolf and the Evil Queen, sitting mere feet apart, naked but for two too small towels clinging to damp skin, made Regina grin. Even now Ruby was watching her out of the corner of her eye. There was a delicious sort of justice in it. That after everything that had happened one of Snow White’s own wanted her. The fearsome werewolf was trying to not be caught eyeing The Evil Queen.

Regina shifted slightly letting the towel move up her leg, exposing even more skin. If they were going to do this she was going to be the one in control. Ruby would have to be the one to break and come to her. A small satisfied smile rested on her face and she let her eyes close halfway again, watching Ruby from underneath heavy lashes.

The younger woman closed her eyes completely leaning back on the ledge behind her. Even with her eyes closed all she could see was Regina in a towel that was less than modest. The air was heavy with more than heat and damp. She arched her back, purposefully stretching for longer than she needed to, the towel tugging dangerously low on her breasts. Trying to convince herself into a more wholesome train of thought and utterly failing. This relaxing spa day would be the death of her. She hoped at least Regina was still watching. Their admiration had clearly been mutual and she wondered how far she could push it. If she couldn’t stop the train of thought she might as well indulge in it. Continuing her stretch she shifted, bringing her legs up onto the bench, letting them run the length of it. Her feet rested inches from Regina’s thigh and she propped her head against her hand, her elbow still on the ledge. Not trying to hide her intent, she let her eyes roam up and down Regina’s figure. If she didn't try to answer would always be no. 

Regina arched an eyebrow at Ruby, it would be far too easy, and was far too tempting, to reach down and touch the sweat damp skin of Ruby’s long legs. Regina tucked her fingers around the edge of the bench, determined to not make the first move. If she was going to give into her desires it would be on her terms. She wondered what the other woman tasted like, if her skin was as soft as it looked. Swallowing, she forced herself to look up and meet the Ruby's gaze. It was dark and predatory, and amused. Regina wanted to wipe that self satisfied look from Ruby's face, teach her that she couldn't just assume that she would get what she wanted just because of her pretty face and killer legs. She pursed her lips, giving the other girl a look that was pure challenge. Ruby would have to work for what she wanted. Regina uncrossed her legs, moving to tuck them up underneath her and face the other woman. Her towel shifted with the movement exposing more of her legs, barely keeping her modest sat as she was.

Leaning one arm against the ledge she looked Ruby up and down licking her lips. She was gorgeous and muscled, and all that fragile contained energy had played a role in more than one of Regina's fantasies. She was curious to see how the real thing compared. Regina raised her free hand, crooking a finger and beckoning the girl to her.

In one fluid motion that was more catlike than wolf Ruby curled up next to Regina, mirroring her position. The look on her face was predatory as if she were the one luring in her prey. A grin that was part snarl curled her lip. Regina watched as Ruby positioned herself barely apart from her, so close, even in the overheated room she could feel the heat of the other woman’s body. Her eyes flicked for a moment to the door and with a wave of her hand she sent the latch into the locked position. "I don't want anyone else wandering in."

Ruby glanced down, almost coyly if it weren't for the flash of yellow in her eyes, "And what exactly would they be interrupting?"

The already hot steam room seemed to grow hotter and more humid sitting this close, but Regina couldn’t bring herself to look away from Ruby to find her water. The girl had the audacity to grin at her, clearly pleased she’d been asked to come over. Regina silently cursed herself for encouraging her instead of making her beg. But there was something in that smile that had her wanting to close the distance and put an end to the teasing. With the barest of touches she brushed the back of Ruby’s hand with her fingertips, only allowing that further small indulgence. If Ruby wanted more she would have to be brave enough.

Ruby let her gaze linger on their hands, her mouth opening slightly in surprise. “You never do fail to surprise me, Regina.” The other woman’s touch sent electric shocks through her. She was frozen to the spot in the overheated room. Taking a deep breath she continued, “Though I have a feeling you feel much the same.” Ruby bit her lip and glanced up meeting Regina’s dark eyes.

Rarely had she been this close to Regina, let alone close enough to or encouraged to touch skin. And never like this. Every fiber of her being screamed to close the distance between them, crashing her mouth down on the other woman’s. Lips pressed together, teeth and tongues exploring hungrily. Too many fantasies from lonely nights and lonelier mornings flashed through her mind. She licked her lips nervously, and a wave of frustration ran through her. Ruby Lucas wasn’t normally nervous about her conquests. She knew how to play coy and take what she wanted or needed. It was easy. Regina was different. Regina was the one she had to continually remind herself not to want. 

Sweat beaded on Regina's chest, tiny half droplets falling together with gravity and running down the swell of her breasts. Ruby watched the droplets fall, a desire to lick the trail clean building, using her tongue to lap up the sweat and tease, nudging the towel aside with her nose to let it fall. Imagining the sight of Regina exposed before her she fought back a low moan, still not sure what convinced the other woman to let her this close. Looking back to Regina's face, her eyes felt heavy with desire. The heat was weakening her will to do what she know she should be and letting her give in to what she wanted no matter how wrong it was. Her hand fell to the other woman’s knee. For a moment she let it be still before she mirrored Regina’s touch, drawing small circles on the bare skin be after her hand. She wanted to run her fingernails up Regina’s legs to where they disappeared under the towel. She wanted to know if Regina was as turned on by this as she was. Regina’s eyes flicked down to Ruby’s hand on her thigh and back up quickly, an expectant look in them.

“You have always been quite unexpected,” Regina purred. “But not at all unwelcome.”

The deep purr in Regina's voice was more than she could handle. Unable to keep to herself any longer Ruby pushed forward, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of Regina's neck and kissed her fiercely. She balanced herself with her hand high on Regina’s thigh, pushing into the kiss. As her tongue slipped past teeth she moaned. Years of desire had pent up and she could feel that Regina was letting her take what she needed which only fueled her need to take the kiss further. Alternating between sucking on Regina’s tongue and pulling at her lip with teeth Ruby expected to be pushed back, rebuked for her forward actions, but no rebuke came. 

Regina smiled inwardly, amused and surprised by how quickly Ruby had given in, another part of her was glad she did because Regina wanted to see Ruby squirming beneath her, that wide mouth of hers broken open as pleasure and release overtook her. Her fingers pressed into Ruby’s skin, holding the girl in place with a firm hand on either arm. The kiss was salty with sweat. Even held in place Ruby pressed against Regina’s hands trying to crawl into her lap and close the last thread of distance between them. Regina broke the kiss, and pushed Ruby onto her back in one smooth motion.

Crawling on top of the other woman she pinned her down with her hips, her hands pressing down on Ruby’s shoulders. Ruby arched up into the pressure, wanting more contact, wanting to take back control but curious to see what Regina would do. She could easily overpower Regina if she wanted, but Ruby liked the feeling of the other woman holding her down. There hadn’t been many people she had ever allowed that.

Regina’s gaze was predatory, Ruby was hers for the taking and she knew it. Ruby pushed up against the restraint, growling, knowing the look behind Regina’s eyes but stopped short, a wicked grin curling her lips. Reaching just her fingertips up she caught the edge of the loosely wound towel and with a flick of her wrist pulled it off Regina. The smirk of triumph was quickly wiped away by a look of awe as her eyes travelled down the length of Regina’s tanned body above her, trailing from collarbone to the damp curls at the apex of her thighs and back again. Ruby’s fingers itched to follow the line her eyes made, reaching as far as she could she trailed fingertips against the bare skin of Regina's arms. Licking her lips and aching to feel the woman above her, but Regina stayed hovering just above, just out of reach, her teasing her. 

"You're mine now, wolf," Regina’s voice was low as her eyes met Ruby’s. The other woman nodded. She pushed sharply down against her shoulders and dropped her face so it was inches above Ruby's. Her tongue flicked out and wetted her lips. For years she had imagined what this might be like and now, with Ruby beneath her she didn’t want to lose the chance to take what she wanted. There was something satisfactory in the thought that Snow White’s best friend came to her so willingly when the opportunity presented itself. It was only a matter of deciding where to begin.

Ruby whimpered as Regina paused hovering above her, closer but still not touching. She could feel a fine trembling in the other woman’s arms from holding the precarious position. As Regina’s tongue darted out to wet her lips she knew she couldn't wait. Reaching up she pulled Regina down solidly against her writhing against the contact as their limbs tangled together and their kiss became a heated thing. For a moment Ruby thought to flip them and take control but then Regina’s mouth was on her neck leaving a trail of opened mouthed kisses and bite marks as she slowly worked her way down and any thought she had of taking control fled. Her eyes rolled back in her head and all she could think was of how she never wanted to leave this moment. Regina bit down, sucking on her neck and Ruby was only vaguely aware of her nails scratching red lines down the other woman’s back. 

Ruby’s fingers trailed down Regina’s side, one hand sliding between them to fondle her breast as the other reached down to cup Regina’s ass. The number of times she had watched the, then mayor, walk away in perfectly fitted trousers, or a tight skirt, was too high too count. She grinned, letting her fingers dig in to the toned muscle. 

Regina gave a small tug, then a harder one as she ran into the edge of the towel. The trail of marks she had left down Ruby’s neck had left her at the edge of the cloth and she didn’t want to stop now. She wanted Ruby to know who was in charge. The towel opened, pulling Ruby off the bench with the violence of it, just enough that Regina could toss it aside. Ruby moaned loudly, only having a moment to wonder how thick the spa’s walls were before her mind was taken over again by the sensation of Regina’s mouth on her as it latched on around her nipple. 

The room was hot, and their exertions had them running even hotter. Sweat dripped from them, their skin slick with it. Hands meaning to hold fast, slipped over skin instead. The women slid against each other, exploring and losing themselves int he sensation. Driven by a need to be closer.

Ruby wrapped her arms firmly around Regina’s middle, deftly picking her up as she pushed off the bench and flipped them over. She only broke the kiss as she set her back down, taking her time to lower herself on top of Regina once more. 

Regina reached out her finger’s playing lightly on the taut skin of Ruby’s stomach, enjoying the feeling of the toned muscle just underneath, and the view from this direction. She wiped away sweat that glistened and pooled in each hollow and traced lines between the marks she had left.  With each breath her stomach rose and fell beneath Regina’s hand, like living stone. Ruby was a fearsome creature, physically stronger than Regina could ever dream of being, and yet. She crooked a finger and beckoned Ruby back down to her.

Ruby eagerly complied and Regina caught her fingers up in Ruby’s hair at the nape of her neck, keeping one hand firm against her stomach. She tightened her grip, pulling Ruby’s head slightly back, keeping her from closing the last bit of distance between them. Ruby may have been on top, but Regina was still in charge. Ruby's eyes rolled back as a wave of pleasure and contentment overtook her. Her lips parted letting a little moan escape. She felt her body relax, like a pup picked up by the scruff of its neck, as she waited for Regina to direct her to the next pleasure. 

“That’s better now, look at me.”

Ruby opened her eyes with effort. Her vision was unfocused as she smiled down at Regina, biting her lip. She relaxed further, letting the weight of her head pull against the iron grip Regina had in her hair. 

Regina ran a finger down the valley between Regina’s breasts, letting it continue down to her belly button. “You okay there?” she scratched her nails along ruby's skin.

Nodding languidly, Ruby sighed. Eyes half closed she slowly ground her hips down into Regina’s. Not quite able to think beyond the feeling of the other woman against her. The only thing she wanted was more contact. Every moment was another that her mind stopped working in words, only existing in the moment and feeling. 

“You’re eager to please.” 

“Very," Ruby forced the word out, pulling back into herself, hoping that one word was enough for Regina to understand that Ruby was letting her take over. She wanted to be lost in the moment and let Regina take from her all the things she wanted. The pain, the fear, the control. Ruby's eyes flashed yellow, but not because she was fighting or stalking her prey, but because her wolf was rolling belly up before someone she saw as dominant. 

"Good, as long as we have an understanding," Regina pulled Ruby down to her kissing her hard enough to bruise. Her hand slipped between Ruby's long legs, trailing one finger between the slick wetness already building. This was what she had wanted to know, what the other woman felt like writhing in pleasure, what she sounded like as she fell over that edge.

Their bodies intertwined, rising and falling together as their breathing became labored. Everything narrowed down to that instant where they came crashing together. They had come to the spa alone, looking to relax and maybe forget that they were alone. And somehow they had wound up on a hard wooden bench entangled so tightly that neither could tell you where they started or ended. 

It wasn’t long after Regina had slipped two fingers inside of Ruby that she was screaming against her shoulder and biting down, leaving her own mark. She crumpled against Regina, her muscles wobbly and unable to hold her up. A satisfied smile, awestruck, stretched across her face accompanied by a breathy almost laugh and she nuzzled against Regina’s neck.

Before too long they untangled their arms and legs, wrapping the damp towels back around themselves and trying to regain some sense of composure. There was no sense in pretending this had been anything more than a scratching at the itch of curiosity. It had been a long time coming, the opportunity had just never presented itself before. 

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but wasn’t quite sure what would have been appropriate at that moment, _thank you? that was amazing?_ She shook her head. _Can we do it again?_ She could almost here Regina laugh.

Regina paused in the doorway, the light from the hallway throwing her into shadow as she turned to look back at Ruby. “Seven tonight, my place. I expect you have something to wear?” She looked the other woman up and down, knowing what that small white towel hid.

Ruby nodded eagerly, a wild grin on her face that she hadn’t expected. Not that she had expected anything that had happened this afternoon. She glanced down the length of Regina’s legs, the tops of which were barely covered by the towel. _Yes,_ was the only word she managed to get out before Regina slipped into the hall and the door closed softly.


End file.
